L4 Mac's Big Surprise
by miss37
Summary: Sequel to "Love and Obsession". Mac gets a big surprise in his office as he finds out that Jo is about to go away for three months. He tries to keep the surprise a secret but it is soon out and everyone is happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Mac's Big Surprise (Revised)**

Mac Taylor was standing behind his desk, with his mouth open slightly. He could not believe what he just heard. "You're what?" Mac asked.

"I'm going down South for a while," Jo repeated. "My mama is sick and I need to help her a while. I don't want this to be the end of our relationship."

Mac blew out a breath and sat down in his chair. He could not believe this. Peyton left him because she wanted to go back to London to her family, Aubrey left him because she had to go back where she was from and now this. He looked at Jo. "How long are you going to be gone?" he asked.

Jo could see the hurt look on Mac's face. "Mac, please don't take this as the end," she said. "I'm coming back."

"When?"

"As soon as I can."

Mac looked down at his desk. "And what do I do until then? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs?"

Jo could hear that hurt in his voice. "Mac Taylor, I told you I will be back. This is something I have to do."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I know," he replied.

Jo went around to Mac and pulled him up. Mac would not look at her but she turned his face toward her. "I promise I will come back," Jo said. "Don't you believe me?"

"I believe that's what you 'intend' to do but you'll get down there and things may change. You might even meet someone else."

Jo put her hands on her hips. "Are you kidding?" she asked. "I wouldn't take anybody for you."

Mac looked at her. "Why? You like dating me?"

"I sure do but I love how you respect me and love me too."

Mac looked at her hand in his. "I don't want you to leave me," he said and looked at her.

"I'm not leaving you…and I'm not leaving today. I'll leave next week." Jo touched his face. "Don't give up on me."

"I suppose I won't because I love you."

"But you don't trust me?"

"Of course but Virginia is a long way."

"She doesn't live in Virginia. She lives in Alabama."

Mac sighed. "That's even further."

"But you'll know where I am. When you have a vacation, you can come down there and stay with me. My mother has one of those big Antebellum homes with plenty of room."

"You think she's going to want me coming there and staying with you?"

"Of course. I've told her all about you."

"Oh really? And what does she think about some Yankee galavanting around with her daughter?"

Jo laughed. "She loves that I have found someone like you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure she would love the fact that we have not been hanging from the chandeliers and that you respect me. After all, my mama wanted her girls to be 'good'."

Mac absorbed that a moment. "I'm sure they all do."

Jo caressed his cheek and kissed him. "Don't you worry about anything," she said. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Mac looked into her eyes. He knew she meant it. They had been dating for about five months now and he thought he and Jo would have a long future together…or at least he hoped it would turn out that way.

Mac hugged her tightly. "Don't forget me," he said.

Jo could feel Mac's heart pounding. She put her arms around his neck. "I love you, Mac," she whispered in his ear. "I don't give my love easily."

"I don't either," Mac whispered.

"I know you will be true to me and I will be true to you."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you and you can come down every time you get a chance."

"I will."

Jo backed up and looked at Mac. "I have to go and make some arrangements but I will be on call today," she said.

Mac nodded. He swallowed hard as he watched Jo leave his office. He would never have thought they would be apart again. Now, he felt like his world was coming apart again. He sat down at his desk and turned his pen in his hands. She was going all the way to Alabama. That was several hours away and at least three hours by plane. They would even be on a different time zone, although it was only one hour.

Mac looked at the report he was working on. Sometimes he wondered if he was getting tired of this job but it was not his job that was causing this. He had to think of why Jo was going. He had not even asked her what was wrong with her mother. What was wrong with him? He was only thinking of himself. He would have to ask her when she came back.

Mac wondered what would happen next as he started to work on his report again. Then the elevator dinged. A young man came out of the elevator and headed for Mac's office. Mac wondered how he knew where to go.

The man knocked on the door and Mac waved him in. "Detective Taylor?" he asked.

"Yes," Mac said. "Who are you?"

"Jason Taylor." He offered his hand to Mac.

"What can I do for you?" Mac asked, shaking his hand.

"I want to apply for a job."

"Well, you leave your resume with personnel and then I…"

"But you would probably never see it. I have my forensics degree and I know you're only going to be hiring one person. You like people who pay attention to details. I'm ready to work. I served on the police force for three years."

Mac stared at him a moment. He certainly was bold. The guy was six feet tall, making him about four inches taller than Mac. He had light brown hair and piercing green eyes. "I look at a lot of resume's," Mac said. "And they come from young people who are just as determined as you are. I 'will' be hiring help soon, but I have to consider everybody."

Jason nodded. Then he looked at Mac. "But, none of them are your son," he said.

Mac's eyes widened slightly. "What? I don't…what did you say?"

"I said…"

Mac put his hand up. "Never mind. I heard you." He glared at the man. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I don't have a son."

"I know this is shocking, but I can explain if you'll allow me to."

"Shocking? I don't think that's the word." Mac stared at the young man. His eyes were the same color as Mac's. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"There's no way you could be my son, because I was married and my wife and I had no children and she was the only woman I ever loved or was with."

"I was born when you were shipped out with the Marines."

Mac's face turned a shade redder. "You better watch what you say," he warned. "You're accusing my wife of throwing away my child and she would never have done that."

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all."

"Then what 'are' you saying? Don't even try to accuse me of adultery!"

"No! If you'll just listen!"

Mac stared into those green eyes that seemed to glow. He sat down at his desk. "Alright, I'll listen."

Jason sat down on the couch. "You remember when you were shipped out on…"

"Wait! How do you know all this?"

"I'm gonna tell you."

Mac sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Alright."

"You were shipped out on a submarine for ten months with no communication?"

Mac frowned and nodded. He remembered how Claire had acted when he came back. He had thought it was just because she had been lonely all that time. "Go on."

"Well, she found out she was pregnant after you left and I was born seven months later."

Mac shook his head. "That is impossible," he said. "She wouldn't give away our son."

"She didn't. There was a mix-up at the hospital and she was told her baby died, and you know there was no DNA then."

Mac felt like his blood was cold. "How do you know all this?" he asked.

"Well, when I was in school and we were working with DNA, I ran my DNA and my parents'. You can imagine how shocked we were to find out that I wasn't their son."

Mac felt like he was trembling inside. "How did you find me? How did you get my last name?"

"Well, my parents happen to have the same last name. I traced it back to the hospital I was born in, and I found out the truth. My parents' baby died, and I found out your name and here I am. I wanted to meet my father."

Mac was shocked. He did not know what to say. "You're really serious," he said. "You really think I'll believe this."

"Let's run DNA."

"No! That would mean that I think Claire might do something like this!"

"Please. I came all this way to find you."

Mac wondered if his parents had known about this. He thought Claire did not want him to know because she wanted to surprise him when he came back and her surprise was ruined, and she could not tell him anyway while he was gone. How could she keep it from him all those years? Mac looked at Jason. Then he noticed Jo outside the office with her arms folded.

Jo thought Mac looked like he had seen a ghost. She went to the door and opened it. "Mac, I'm about to go home for a while," she said. She looked at the young man who was sitting on the couch. He stood up and shook her hand. "Jo Danville."

"Jason Taylor. I'm…"

"He's applying for a job," Mac interrupted. "I'm considering hiring him." Mac stood up and walked shakily around the desk. "He's, um, he's very good at what he does."

Jo stared at Mac a moment. "Are you okay?" she asked, knowing he was not. She looked at Jason and then Mac. She thought Jason looked like a young, taller version of Mac. "What's going on, Mac?"

"Nothing," Mac answered.

Jo knew there was something. "Okay," she said. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Jo started to walk away, but then she looked over her shoulder at Mac. "We're not done talking about this," she said and went on.

Mac watched Jo leave. He did not know why he did not tell her. He usually told her everything but he did not feel like it today…after all, she was leaving him. He looked at Jason. He had to admit that he favored him. Everyone around here would know it. Jason had Mac's eyes and eyebrows, and they were unmistakable.

Jason turned toward Mac. "So, who is she?" he asked curiously.

"She's my partner," Mac said.

"Is that all?"

Mac just stared at him and did not say anything.

"Can't I have a hug from my real father?" Jason asked. "I'd like to know what that's like."

Mac looked up at him. "Let's run the DNA first," he said.

"Why? You know in your heart that it's true."

Mac felt like his knees were made of rubber. "Let's just run it."

"Okay."

Jason followed Mac to the lab and Mac put his lab coat and gloves on. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves when he picked up the needle. "You do this a lot, right?" Jason asked, noticing Mac's nervousness.

"Not a lot," Mac said. "And not after somebody tells me he's my son."

"Sorry."

Mac looked at Jason's arm. He had big veins like Mac. Mac sighed and tied a band around Jason's arm. "So where do you live?" Jason asked.

"Here in Manhattan," Mac said. "You?"

"Chicago. Evanston."

Mac nodded. "Nice area."

"Yeah. How old are you?"

"Forty-nine."

"You never remarried?"

Mac looked at him. "No."

"You loved my mother."

Mac closed his eyes a moment. "More than anything," he said.

"I know what happened."

"You really did your homework."

"Yes."

Mac had the blood sample. He put it in a tube and set it aside. He looked at Jason. "Now me," Mac said. He took his gloves and lab coat off.

Jason put on gloves and took a syringe. Mac looked at him. "You sure you know what you're doing?" he asked, with a little twinkle in his eye.

Jason smiled a smile that looked so much like Claire that Mac looked away. He swallowed. "Go ahead," he said.

While they waited for the DNA, they sat in Mac's office and talked about their lives. "Does Mom have a grave?" Jason asked.

Mac looked at his hands. "I set up a memorial in the cemetery," he said. "There was never…" Mac shook his head. He had not thought about all this in a long time. It still hurt as much as it did that dreadful day.

"I want to see it."

Mac nodded. "Sure."

"So, you were in the Marines."

"Yes, I joined when I was eighteen. Your mother was the daughter of a General. We met when we were about twenty. We married two years later."

"I found out that she had a son and gave him up for adoption."

"Yes, that's Reed. He's about thirty-two now."

"My brother."

Mac pressed his eyes. He still could not absorb all this. "I really don't know what to say," he said.

"It 'is' overwhelming. It took me three days to get up the nerve to come in here. I watched you when you came out."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I had plenty of pictures to go by. You're a wonder in this city."

Mac shook his head. "I don't know about that."

"Are you dating anyone?"

Mac nodded. "Yes."

Jason looked at him. "It's Jo, isn't it? Is it serious? You think you'll marry her?"

"I think it's very possible."

"And now, I show up."

Mac looked at him. "Well, she won't be intimidated by something like this. She has children of her own."

"That's great. I would like to get to know you and her. I want to work with you."

"I suppose I can hire you." Mac stood up. "Let's see if it's ready."

They went into the lab where there were two printouts ready. Mac picked them up. He took a deep breath and looked at them. "Oh, God," he whispered. He gave the printouts to Jason and went into the bathroom.

Jason looked at the printouts. It only proved what he already knew: Detective Mac Taylor was his father.

Mac stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He was trying desperately not to cry. He was overwhelmed. Claire had gone through all that sorrow and agony alone. She had not told him because she wanted to protect him.

Mac leaned on the sink. He splashed water on his face. His heart felt like it would turn upside-down and squeeze in on itself. "Claire, why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, as he could not hold back his tears any longer. He had loved her so much. How could she not tell him? She must have been in agony when he came back home. She had cried a lot, but she had pretended it was because she had missed him so.

Mac heard someone come into the bathroom. He splashed more water on his face and dried it with a paper towel. Jason walked in. "I'm sorry about this, Dad," he said.

Mac put his hand up. "Don't call me that right now," he said.

"Why? You're my father."

"I haven't known that for twenty-five years."

"I know and I didn't know it either, but we know it now."

Mac leaned on the sink. "I just need to absorb all this."

"Can we go to Mom's grave?"

Mac looked at him. "What do your parents think about this?"

"They know I'll always love them. They know now." Jason looked at Mac a moment. "What do you say?"

Mac thought a moment. He supposed everyone deserved to know their real parents. He nodded. "Sure. We can go. I better hire you officially first so if I get a call, I can take you with me."

Jason smiled. "Great."

They went to Mac's office. Mac watched Jason while he filled out the forms. He definitely favored him. Mac remembered when he regretted never having children with Claire. Now…He looked at Jason. "You can call me 'Dad'," Mac said. He realized that's exactly what he wanted.

Jason looked at Mac and smiled. "Thanks, Dad," he said. "I still want to hug my father."

Mac smiled. "We'll get to that," he said.

"Did you ever serve in any wars?"

"Yes. Beirut and Desert Storm."

"I can't imagine that."

"It's something you never forget."

"I want to hear about it."

Mac nodded. "We have time."

"The rest of our lives?"

Mac looked at him and nodded. "Yeah."

When Mac got Jason's papers filed and got him into the system, they headed for the elevator. They went down to personnel and got Jason a badge and a weapon. "Well, you're official now," Mac said. "I assume you know how to use that weapon."

"Of course," Jason said. "I served three years on the force while I was getting my forensics degree."

"Why don't we go down and see how good you are?"

Jason stared at Mac a moment. Then he smiled. "Okay, Dad," he said. "Is this a challenge?"

"Maybe. We'll see if you're a chip off the old block."

"I'm a pretty good shot."

"So am I."

They went down to the firing range and fired a few rounds. Mac looked at Jason's target. "You only hit it one time," Mac said, and looked at him.

"Look again, Dad," Jason said.

Mac scowled and stared at the target. He realized all four shots had gone through the same hole. Mac looked at him. "That's impossible," he said.

"No, it's not."

Mac shook his head. "I remember when I was in the Marines, there were sharp-shooters. I wasn't one, but I was good."

Jason put his arm around Mac. "I guess it fades a little over time," he said.

Mac raised his eyebrows. "I don't want to hear that."

Jason laughed. "I think I'm going to really enjoy being here."

"You won't if you keep talking like that."

Jason followed Mac outside to the Avalanche. "Nice truck," he said. "Is this yours?"

"I'm afraid not," Mac said. "I'm on call, so I'm taking it. Where have you been staying?"

"In a hotel."

"Why don't we get your stuff and you can stay with me?"

"I would love to."

They went to Jason's hotel and got his stuff and then went to Mac's apartment. Jason looked around at Mac's antiques. "Wow, you're a collector," he said.

"Try to be," Mac said. "I'm gonna change. I'll be right out. Make yourself at home."

Jason looked around Mac's living room while Mac was in his room. Mac looked at Jo's clothes in his closet and all her stuff lying around. He supposed there was no way he could keep Jason from knowing how serious he was about Jo when he saw all this. He put on a sweatshirt and jeans since it was chilly outside and then went back into the living room. "I guess I'll change too," Jason said. He gave Mac some papers. "You can look at those."

Mac sat down and looked at the papers. They were proof of what Jason had told him. Mac still could not understand why Claire did not tell him.

Jason soon came into the living room. He stared at Mac a moment. "I guess you are serious about her," he said.

"Oh yeah," Mac said. "We've been dating for a while now."

"I see." Jason did not want to go into that any further. "Well, I'm ready," he said. "One question."

"What?"

"Do you always wear a suit to work?"

"Most of the time."

"Do 'I' have to?"

"No. Most everybody else doesn't."

"Good. I hate suits."

"You get used to it and I like to look professional. After all, I am the head of the crime lab."

"How about lunch?"

"Alright."

They went outside and went to the diner. As they ate, Jason picked Mac for information. He wanted to know all he could. Mac enjoyed talking to Jason. He felt like he already knew him. He told him things about his childhood, the Marines, the wars, how they moved to New York, how Claire died and how he coped with it, and Jason told him about his childhood, which Mac was glad to hear was good. He had done well in school and college. Mac told him about Jo and how their relationship had been going.

"Wow, so she's just leaving, huh?" Jason asked.

"No," Mac answered. "She has to go and help her mother. She'll be back."

Jason stared at Mac a moment. "How do you feel about that?"

Mac sighed. "It hurts me but I have to trust her and just let her do what she has to do. I can go visit her."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

Mac cleared his throat. "What about you? Any girlfriends?"

"I haven't had much time for a serious one. I've been fighting for justice."

Mac smiled. "Sounds like me, except I met your mother."

"What are we doing next?"

"We'll go to the cemetery."

"I'm ready."

They spent the day together, and Mac shared stories about Claire with Jason. Mac did not get any calls, so they went home. Mac looked at his watch. He was supposed to go out with Jo tonight but he supposed he better tell her to come over to his apartment so she could meet his son. He wondered what she would think of that. "I have to call Jo," Mac said and went into his room.

"Hello Handsome," Jo said when she answered. "I'm not ready yet."

Mac smiled at the tone of her voice. He thought she had the sexiest voice he ever heard…besides…well, he did not want to think about that. He cleared his throat. Jo laughed. "I just love it when you do that," she said. "You're so shy."

"Jo, I was calling to say that I want you to come over to my apartment tonight instead of going out," Mac said.

"Something wrong?"

"No, something has come up."

"Okay, I'll be there."

Mac paused a moment. "I have something I have to tell you and I don't want to tell you over the phone."

"And we're going out tonight?"

"Just come over and let's talk. I have to tell you something."

"I'll be there soon, Mac."

"Okay."

Mac put his phone away and blew out a breath. He knew Jo would be shocked when she heard this news no matter how understanding she was. He had to tell her though and he thought she would be happy about it. He went into the living room where Jason was lying on the sofa. "Jo is coming over," Mac informed him. "I'm going to tell her who you are."

"Great," Jason replied. "I can't wait."

Mac was not sure that would be his words. "Well, I am a little nervous."

"Why? You think she will not like it?"

"No, I just think she will be shocked."

"Well, I'm ready to meet her."

Mac nodded and started to turn and go into his room. "One other thing, Dad," Jason said. Mac stopped and Jason walked over to him and hugged him. Mac hugged him. He wondered if that was like holding your own baby the first time. They looked at each other and then Mac turned to go to his room.

Jason watched Mac go. He felt at home now. He lay down on the couch. He had finally found his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo was wondering what was so important that Mac had to tell her, as she was walking down the hallway of his apartment building. She hoped it was nothing bad about their relationship. She frowned as she thought about that. Surely he would not give up just because she was leaving for a while. She intended to come back to New York and she wanted him to visit the South too. Maybe they would even make a life down there somewhere.

Mac was in the kitchen making hamburgers when he heard Jo knock on the door. Jason was sitting at the dining table. "I can get that," he said.

"No, I better do that," Mac replied. He put the lid on the skillet with the hamburgers and went to the door.

"Am I late?" Jo asked.

"No, not at all."

"Mmm, something smells wonderful. Are we eating in?"

"Yes."

Jo hung her jacket up and gave Mac a big kiss. "Mmmm, I could kiss you all night," she said.

Just then, Jo noticed someone else in the room. She looked at Jason and then at Mac. "Do you always bring new lab techs home?" she asked.

"Come on over here, Jo," Mac said.

Jo followed Mac on over into the living room. He blew out a breath and motioned for Jason to come on over to them. "Jo, Jason here is more than a lab tech," Mac began. He looked at her. "He's my son."

Jo thought she would fall through the floor if she was not solid. "Your what?" she asked in surprise.

"It's a long story, Jo. I thought we could eat here so that I can explain it to you. I'm making hamburgers. Come into the kitchen."

Jason smiled at Jo and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you again," he said and turned to follow Mac into the kitchen.

Jo followed them shaking her head with her mouth open but then she smiled an amused smile. She thought this would help Mac with their being apart. She sat down at the dining table across from Jason. She looked from him to Mac. "You definitely favor him," she remarked. She looked at Mac. "I want to hear this."

Mac turned the hamburger meat over again and put the lid back on. Then he went to the table. "Well," he said as he sat down. "I'm not really over the shock yet."

"I'll tell her," Jason chimed in. He looked at Jo and she could see that fire that she always saw in Mac's eyes and the sincerity.

"Tell me," Jo said.

"Well, a few months ago, I was finishing my forensics degree and we were studying DNA," Jason began. "We ran our own DNA and our parents' DNA and well, I found out that my parents weren't my parents."

Jo gasped. "Oh, you poor thing," she said. "How did this happen?"

"I did some research and went to the hospital where I was born and found out that there were only two sets of Taylor's at that hospital when I was born. One baby had died and they got the babies mixed up."

Jo's mouth dropped open and she put her hand over it and looked at Mac. "Mac, you never told me this," she said.

Mac shook his head and looked at Jason. "He didn't know," Jason said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mother, Claire, never told him."

Jo looked at Mac. "I don't understand."

"Dad was gone on a submarine for ten months and was out of communication. I was born before he ever got off and she didn't tell him when he got back."

"Oh my word!" Jo had never heard such a thing. She looked at Mac. "Why didn't she tell you?"

"I don't know," Mac said feeling the hurt all over again. "She didn't want me to know."

"She didn't want you to hurt." Jo thought she would cry. "Oh my." She did not know what to say.

"Imagine Dad's surprise when I showed up today and told him this incredible story," Jason said.

Jo looked at Mac and reached for his hand. "Well, at least you have your son," she said. "I guess he can keep you company while I'm gone."

Mac nodded and looked at Jo. She smiled at him. "I know this is shocking but it's wonderful that you have a son from Claire. A child of love." Jo put her hand on her heart.

Mac wiped a tear off Jo's face. "Mushy," he said with an amused look.

"Oh, Mac this is wonderful."

Mac could not help but smile. "I have to admit, I like seeing part of me and part of Claire all rolled into one," he said.

Jo smiled. Mac could see that she was happy for him and was not upset at all. She caressed his cheek. "You are so lucky," she said.

"Hey, so am I," Jason declared. He put his arm around Mac. "I found my real father." He put his arm around Jo next. "And he's lucky to have you too."

Jo gave Mac an amused look. "He definitely has your charm," she said.

Mac shook his head and got up to check on the hamburgers. He was happy about Jason but he was sad that Claire had not told him about the situation. He just did not know why she did not tell him. He supposed she thought he had too much to bear and did not know how to tell him. He wished she could have known her baby survived before she died. He sighed as he listened to Jo and Jason talk. He was glad Jo was here. She always made him feel better about things and she was a mother and he knew she would accept Jason like one of her own. He was sure he wanted to marry her and she had been talking more positively about it, but now she was leaving. Every time he thought about that, his heart felt like it was breaking. He did not really realize how much he depended on her. She made him feel more confident and he did not have to be alone.

"Mac Taylor!" Jo said.

Mac looked around. "Are you lost in that grease over there?" Jo asked.

Mac realized he had been in deep thought. "I was just thinking," he said.

"I was beginning to wonder if that grease had you hypnotized."

"Okay, Ms. Joker."

Jason came over to Mac and looked over his shoulder at the burgers. "They look good," he remarked.

Mac looked at him. "I'm glad you approve," he said.

Mac finished cooking the burgers and they all fixed themselves one and sat down to the table. "I should have just brought Ellie," Jo said as she took a bite of her burger.

"Who's Ellie?" Jason asked.

"She's my daughter. I adopted her when she was just a baby. Prettiest little thing you ever saw. And my son, Tyler is in college now."

"Dad told me you had kids."

Jo smiled. "That is just so wonderful to hear you call him 'Dad'."

Mac was eating in silence. He thought of Claire and how she had cried so much when he came back from the submarine. He was sure his mother and father had known that secret. They had not told him to honor her. Her parents had not told him either. He could not believe he had been so stupid as to not know there was something wrong. How could he not know? Mac laid his hamburger down and stood up. "Excuse me," he said. He went into his room.

Jo watched him go. She and Jason looked at each other. "He's really upset, isn't he?" Jason asked.

"This is a lot to swallow," Jo said. "I'll go talk to him."

Mac was looking out the window in his room when Jo came in. She came over to him and put her arms around him from behind. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Mac sighed. "I was so stupid," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't I know there was something wrong? Why didn't they tell me?"

"Mac, you can never know the answer to that, but you have a son to spend time with and you know he was conceived out of love."

Mac nodded. "I know but I feel so bad about just dismissing her sadness. She told me she was just happy that I was back. She had recovered from the birth by then and I didn't know anything like that had happened." Mac turned toward Jo and hugged her to him.

"Claire wouldn't want you to feel like this," Jo said as she hugged him tighter. "From what you've told me, she would want you to be happy."

"I loved her, Jo," Mac whispered.

"I know you did."

"And I love you."

"I love you too."

They looked at each other and then shared a long kiss. "I'll miss you when you are gone," Mac said.

"I'll miss you too," Jo replied.

They went back into the kitchen where Jason was still sitting at the table. "I'm sorry for jumping up and leaving like that," Mac said.

"That's alright," Jason replied. "I can't imagine how you must feel. I was so shocked when I found out, I thought I would never get over it, but I decided I just wanted to meet you and now that I have, I am glad. I feel like I'm home."

"Oh. That is just so sweet," Jo said and sat down.

Mac sat down at the table. "I guess I can finish this burger now," he said.

When they were done eating, they went into the living room. "I guess I will get going," Jo said. "I'll give you two more time to talk." She looked at Mac.

Mac walked her to the door. Jo put her jacket on and looked at Mac. He glanced at Jason and then looked at Jo. "Don't worry, I won't pinch you in front of him," Jo whispered. She kissed him lightly and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow…Darling."

Mac smiled. He watched her walk to the elevator and then closed the door. He went back over to the sofa and yawned. "Well, I think I am going to turn in early," Mac said. "I never get to go to bed early."

"Well, I think I will watch some TV if you don't mind," Jason said as he flopped on the couch.

"Make yourself at home." Mac paused a moment. "You are at home, Son."

Jason smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"I'll see you in the morning unless we get a call during the night."

Mac went to his room. Jason relaxed on the couch and turned the TV on. He was soon asleep however. He was finally home…


	3. Chapter 3

At about 2 am, Mac was startled out of a pleasant dream by his phone. He reached from under the covers and found the pest. He looked at the text message. A body in Central Park on Eighth Avenue. Mac groaned. He put the phone back on the table and then he heard someone knock on his bedroom door.

"Hey, Dad!" Jason said. "Did you get that message?"

Mac pulled the covers off his face. "Yes, I got it," he grumbled.

"Get up. We have to go."

Mac would never have thought he would have one of his own children waking him up. "Rise and shine, Dad," Jason said as he looked in the door. "Come on! This is my first crime scene."

"I'm up. It just takes me a little longer."

Mac sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed his face. "Why does it always have to be two in the morning?" he asked.

"Darkness."

Mac looked at him. "Hush." He got up and went to the bathroom and then got dressed in his green shirt and jeans. He did not want to wear a suit this morning…or night, whatever it was.

Mac went into the living room and Jason gave him the keys to the Avalanche. Mac looked at him. "Do you have to be so cheerful?" he asked.

"Come on, Dad, this is our first case together," Jason said, with a smile.

"Oh, joy. We're going to look at a dead body. Perfect father-son outing."

Jason laughed. "It is for us."

"Yes, we're two of a kind."

They went out to the Avalanche and went to the address. Jason got out and grabbed the forensics kit. "Hold it," Mac said. "You take the camera. I'll take that."

"Hey, I know what I'm doing," Jason said.

"I'm your boss."

Mac took the forensics kit and gave Jason the camera and then they walked over to the scene. "Morning, Mac," Don Flack said.

"Is it?" Mac asked.

Don smiled. "Always up with the roosters, right?" Don looked at Jason. "Who's this?"

"He's a new lab technician. I hired him yesterday. His name is Jason."

"So, he is staying with you?"

"What have we got here, Don?"

"Twenty year old female. Bonnie Tyler. New York driver's license." Don pointed. "She was found by that guy over there, Russell West. He happened to see her when he was passing by in his car."

Jason was already taking pictures of the body. Mac walked over and squatted. Jason squatted too. "What is the C.O.D.?" he asked.

"I don't see any wounds on the body," Mac said. He felt of the victim's hands. "I'd say she's been dead about two hours." He rolled the body up on its side and shined his flashlight on the back. "Looks like two gunshot wounds to the back. Blood pooled in the back. She died right here."

Mac started to lay the body back down, but Jason said, "Wait a minute." He picked up something from where the victim had been lying.

Mac shined his light on it. "A button," he said.

"Maybe it came from the killer."

"We almost missed that."

Mac laid the body back down and looked at Jason. "I'm sure I would have found it after the body was moved."

"You never know. It could have gotten lost while they were moving the body."

Mac sighed. "Alright, you don't have to rub it in."

Just then, another car pulled up and Lindsey came out to the scene. "Hi, Don," she said. "What have we got?"

Don explained to Lindsey about the body. She and Don watched Mac and Jason while they examined the body. Lindsey was curious about who Jason was. She knew Mac had a personal space, and Jason seemed to be taking up all of it, like they were joined at the hip, and Mac did not seem to mind. "Who is this new guy?" Lindsey asked.

"Mac said he's a new hand at the lab," Don said. "I just met him myself."

Lindsey went over to the body and squatted. "You find anything?" she asked.

Mac and Jason looked at her as though they were just realizing she was there. "Two gunshot wounds to the back are the C.O.D.," Jason said. "We found this button under the victim. It doesn't seem to have come from her clothes, so it could have come from the killer."

Mac stared at him a moment, then looked at Lindsey. "Yeah, what he said," Mac said. "She died here, but I think she was chased up to this point." He shined his light on the ground. "Looks like she came out of Central Park."

"At this time of night?" Lindsey asked.

"Maybe somebody dragged her in there and she got away trying to get help and they just shot her here," Jason suggested.

"Could have," Mac said. "She does have some trace under her nails. Make sure the ME gets that. A lot of bruising. She's barefooted. She could have lost her shoes out there somewhere." Mac shined his light on the victim. "From the way she's dressed, I wouldn't think she was out for a run."

"Yeah, a business suit," Jason said. "She has runs in her pantyhose."

"It wasn't rape, so there has to be another reason."

"Unless she got away before they could finish the job."

"Yeah."

Mac turned the body over to the ME, and he headed into the park shining his light on the ground to try and find where the victim could have come from. Jason followed right behind him looking over his shoulder. Lindsey watched them. She knew there was more to that than just boss and employee, not to mention that Jason looked like Mac. Lindsey turned to Don. "Has Mac asked you for any information on Jason?" Lindsey asked.

Don shook his head. "No," he answered. He looked at Mac and Jason. "They seem to know each other."

"Yeah."

Don looked at Lindsey. "What are you thinking?"

"I think Mac's not telling us the whole truth."

"Well, when you figure it out, you can let me know."

"I think we'll all know."

Mac and Jason searched a while and finally found a woman's dress shoe. Jason took pictures of it and picked it up. Mac shined his light on it. "That looks like it could have come from our victim," he said.

"Sure," Jason said. "It's the right color."

"Right. Bag it."

Jason took an evidence bag from the forensics kit and put the shoe in it. They continued searching. Mac squatted, and Jason squatted and looked over his shoulder. Mac glanced at him. "Do you have to do that?" he asked.

"I want to see too," Jason said.

"You should get a flashlight. This is part of the job too."

"Right."

Mac touched the ground and took a picture of a small hole in the ground. "I think we're on the right track," he said. "This hole was probably made by her shoe while she was running."

"Probably why she lost it," Jason said.

They walked on further and finally found another shoe and a place where it looked like someone had struggled. Mac took pictures of the area and they searched the ground. "Hey, look at that," Jason said. He took pictures of the object and picked it up. "It's an earring."

Mac shined his light on it. "Clip on." He shined his light on the ground. "The other one must be here somewhere because she was not wearing any."

"I didn't notice."

Mac looked at him. "You're supposed to notice everything."

"So, I'll learn."

"I guess the old man can teach you something after all."

Jason smiled. "Of course."

They searched the area and found another button identical to the one they found with the victim, and they also found the other earring. "Wow, they must have really had a tear up fight," Jason said.

"A grabbing fight if nothing else," Mac said. He studied the ground. "What do you see?"

Jason squatted beside Mac. He stared at the scene and then his mouth dropped open. "Two women?" he asked, and looked at Mac.

Mac nodded slightly. "Looks like it," he said. "A cat fight."

Jason got on his hands and knees and studied the ground. "What are you doing?" Mac asked.

"Looking for hair," Jason answered. "Women usually pull hair."

Mac thought about that a moment. "Well, if you find any, be sure and bag it."

Jason looked at Mac. "You're not going to help?"

"I never crawl."

"Ha, ha."

Mac smiled and stood up. He gave Jason his flashlight. "That might help."

"Thanks."

Jason searched around the entire area and found some hair. He shined the light on it. "Doesn't look like it came from our victim," he said. "She's blond, this is brunette, but I found a blond hair too."

Mac looked at the scene again. "So, two women got in a fight here and then one of them must have pulled a gun. Our victim ran and tried to get away, but the shooter caught up with her and shot her in the back." He looked back the way they had come. "Looks like she would have fired at her before she got to the highway."

Jason stood up and looked toward the highway. "There could be bullets in a tree?"

Mac nodded. "Could be." He scowled. "What were two women doing out here that time of night? Couldn't have been anything legal or good."

"Must have been business women."

Mac looked around. "I'd say, the shooter probably had a car out there somewhere and she ran back to it after she killed the victim," he said. "Maybe we can find her trail back." Mac looked at Jason. "Go back and see if Don has an extra light. Then you see if you can find any bullets out there. I'm going this way to see if I can track our killer."

"You think she would come back this way?"

"Why not? She wanted to get back to that car."

"Good point."

"See you in a while."

Jason watched Mac walk away. He knew he could learn a lot from his father. He seemed to see things that were not there anymore in a crime scene. Jason hoped he could learn that intuition.

Mac walked until he came to West Drive. He could see tire marks on the road where someone had left in a hurry. He took pictures of the marks. He searched around the area. He found prints from female shoes beside the road. He thought this was probably where the shooter left her car. But where was the victim's car? Mac did not think they came here together. He thought the victim must have come from another direction. He wondered why she did not run for her car. He scratched his head. He took pictures of the prints and then headed back into the park. He came back to the fight scene and looked around for any sign of a direction the victim might have come from. There were four paths that branched off in different directions here.

Mac looked a little way down one of the others. There was nothing there, so he went to the other. He found shoe heel prints on this one, so he thought this was the right trail. He walked until he came to the branch of 65th and 66th, and there he found a car. He got his phone and called Don.

"Flack," Don answered.

"Don, I think I found the victim's car," Mac said. "I'm at the branch of sixty-fifth and sixty-sixth."

"I'll be right there."

Mac took pictures of the car and the area around it, including some shoe prints on the ground. He shined his light into the car and was surprised to see a car seat in the back. Mac tried the door and it was unlocked. He shined his light on the seat and examined it. There was no way to know if there was a baby in this seat at the time all this was going on. Mac could not believe a woman would bring her baby to a dangerous situation. He noticed a gift sitting on the seat, and he also thought the car seat looked new. Mac was starting to get a bad feeling about this case. Was there a baby involved? What were these two women doing with a baby?

Soon, Flack arrived, along with Lindsey. "Hey, you didn't need my help getting the doors open," Don said.

"The back door was open," Mac said, and shined his light on the car seat.

Lindsey stared at it with her mouth open and then looked at Mac. "You think this has something to do with a baby?" she asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. "But if there's a baby involved, it's in the hands of a murderer."

Mac swallowed. "Hey, Dad!"

Mac's eyes widened, as he heard Jason. Lindsey looked at Mac. "Dad?" she said.

Mac looked at her. He knew the cat was out of the bag now. He nodded. "Yeah, Dad," he said.

Lindsey was thoroughly shocked now, and so was Don. Mac looked at them. "It's a long story," he said.

"I certainly want to hear it," Lindsey said.

Just then, Jason came out of the trail. "I heard you found the car," he said, a little out of breath.

"Yeah, I found it," Mac said.

Don and Lindsey were staring at Jason with their mouths open. He put his hands on his hips. "What?" he asked.

Mac looked at him. "What do you think?" he asked.

Jason seemed to get it then. "Oh. I guess they know now, huh?"

"They 'are' detectives." He pointed to his ear. "They hear everything."

Jason shrugged. "So?"

"I can certainly see the family resemblance," Lindsey said. She stared at Mac. "I didn't know you had a son."

"I…"

"He didn't either," Jason said. "It's a long story."

Lindsey looked at Don. "Well, like father like son," she said.

Don smiled. "Two Mac's. This ought to be fun," he said.

Mac gave them a warning look. "Alright, that's enough of this right now. We may have a baby involved in this."

Lindsey and Don became serious again and looked at the car. "I'm calling in this tag number right now," Don said. He got his phone and went over to his own car.

Jason looked in the mystery car. "You mean she might have had a baby?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mac replied. "The car seat looks really new and there's a baby gift there on the seat."

"So maybe she was…what?"

"Good question."

Mac took pictures of the car seat and the gift. Then he got into the front seat and looked in the glove compartment. "Insurance papers," he said. "They belong to our victim." He looked through all the stuff in the glove compartment. He found a business card. "Joyful Hearts Adoption Agency. Maybe she was trying to adopt a baby."

"Out here?" Jason asked.

"That's the puzzle. Why would she be out here? Maybe she was buying one."

"And the deal went sour?"

"Or maybe she didn't want to give up her own?"

"Why the gift?"

Mac thought a moment. "I'm speculating."

"Maybe it has nothing to do with the baby. Maybe she was here doing something else and the baby was at daycare or with a sitter. She could have bought a gift for the baby's birthday and maybe she just bought a new car seat because the baby was growing."

Mac looked at Jason. "Could have."

"Maybe she 'works' for the adoption agency. Maybe she was making a deal of her own to get money."

"Doesn't make sense. What could go wrong like this?"

"Maybe she asked for more money and the other woman just snapped."

"If she did, she certainly doesn't need a baby."

Mac dusted for fingerprints. "Did you find any bullets?" he asked.

"No," Jason said. "She must not have fired until she was out in the open."

"Strange that the woman didn't run for her car."

"The highway was closer, I guess. Maybe she thought the woman would give up when she got out there where other people might see."

"Maybe."

Lindsey sat down in the car beside Mac as she dusted the passenger side for prints. "Definitely a story I want to hear," she said. "If you don't mind sharing."

Mac glanced at her. "He's Claire's son too," he said.

Lindsey looked at him. "You and Claire?"

Mac nodded. "She found out she was pregnant when I was gone for ten months on a submarine. I was out of communication, and she had the baby while I was gone. The hospital got two babies mixed up at the hospital with two different sets of Taylor's and they told Claire the baby died. She never told me."

Lindsey wanted to cry. "And he…" She had never heard such a story. "And, how did he find out?"

"He became a forensic scientist. He was running DNA in the lab and he ran his and his parents'."

Lindsey covered her mouth. "Oh, Mac. How awful!"

Mac looked at her. "Isn't it?" He lifted another print from the steering wheel. "I can't believe Claire didn't tell me. Nobody told me. She must have thought it would tear me apart."

Lindsey could hardly keep from crying. "She suffered alone."

"I guess. She couldn't tell me she was pregnant. I was in the Arctic ocean."

Lindsey wiped tears off her face. "You have a son," she said, and smiled. "And he belongs to Claire. Mac, this is so wonderful."

"He looks so much like her, it hurts some of the time," Mac said.

Lindsey looked at him. "I'm so happy for you, Mac."

Mac looked at her. "Thanks, Lindsey."

"He definitely looks like you."

"I know."

Lindsey smiled. "I think he has your determination too."

Jason looked into the car. Lindsey smiled as she saw the resemblance to Mac. "I found some fingerprints on that car seat," he said.

Mac looked at him. "Good."

"Some of them were small."

Mac frowned. "Like from a baby?"

Jason nodded. "I guess there's a baby involved somewhere."

"I guess. I just hope it's not in the hands of that murderer."

They finished up with the car and had it towed. Flack carried Mac, Jason and Lindsey back to the Avalanche and they headed back to the lab. "So, how did you two meet?" Lindsey asked.

"The other day in my office," Mac said.

"Oh, wow. You mean he just showed up?"

Mac nodded. "He was applying for a job."

"I'm sorry I had to be so blunt," Jason said. "I wanted you to know."

"You did fine."

"I didn't know any other way to say it."

"I've always believed in getting right to the point."

"Me too."

Lindsey smiled at the two of them. She could not wait to see what would come up between the two of them. She knew it would be an interesting relationship, especially when Jason crossed Mac's path in a case.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to the lab, they analyzed the fingerprints and the other evidence they had found. The earrings definitely came from the victim. The buttons had no DNA on them, but one of them had the eye broken out so Mac knew it had been ripped off, probably, the murderer's blouse. The license number on the car came back as belonging to the victim. The prints from the baby did not come up in any Amber alerts or child profiles. The other fingerprints from the car came from the victim.

Lindsey had the gift from the back seat. She carefully opened it and documented every part. When she had the paper off, she realized the gift wasn't for a baby, but for a woman who was about to have a baby. "Mac," she said.

Mac looked up from the microscope. Lindsey was holding up a box of breast milk pads for an expectant mother. Mac stared at it. "Why would she need those now?" he asked. "Unless she was still breastfeeding." He took his gloves and lab coat off. "I'm going to the morgue."

"I'm going with you," Jason announced.

They went to the elevator and down to the morgue. When they walked in, Sid was just removing the last bullet from the victim. He looked at Mac and Jason when they came in. "Morning," Sid said.

"Morning," Mac replied. "Did you find anything interesting about this victim?"

Sid looked at Mac. "There's always something interesting about people," he said.

"What's interesting about this one?"

Sid stared at Mac and Jason a moment. "You two related?" he asked.

"Yes," Mac said. "He's my son."

Sid was surprised. "Your son?"

"Yes, Sid, but I don't have time to go into that story right now."

Sid smiled. "I think he has your eyes, Mac, but I don't think he has your stomach."

Mac looked at Jason, who was looking a little green. Jason tried to hide his discomfort, but it was impossible. "Go on to the bathroom," Mac said. "We don't need any contamination in here."

"I'm fine," Jason said.

"Then suck it up."

Jason frowned. "Fine."

Mac looked at Sid. "Now, what have we got?" he asked.

"Your victim was about four months pregnant," Sid said.

Mac was surprised. "She didn't look pregnant."

"Some women don't show like others." Sid showed Mac the sonogram picture of the fetus.

Mac stared at it. He was really confused now. "But if she was pregnant, why were there prints from a baby in the car?"

"Good question."

"We have to find out more about this woman. I want a DNA sample from the fetus. If we can find the baby's father, we might find the killer."

Sid gave Mac two containers. "The bullets and trace from under the victim's nails," he said. "I'd say she had eaten about four hours before she died. She had a hamburger and fries with milk."

"Anything else?"

"She put up a fight with whoever her attacker was. No broken bones, but a lot of bruising. I'd say someone is walking around out there with some bruises and some scratches."

"Thanks, Sid."

Mac turned to Jason, who was still a little pale. "Let's go," Mac said. "Unless you want to stay and help Sid."

"I could use some help," Sid said.

Jason frowned. "Very funny," he said. "No, I'll just go with you, Dad."

Mac tried to contain his smile. They went to the elevator and went up to the lab. "What did you get?" Lindsey asked.

"Our victim was about four months pregnant," Mac said. "I have the bullets and trace from the nails."

Mac looked at Jason and gave him the trace from the nails. "Think you can handle that?" he asked.

"Of course," Jason replied.

Mac examined the bullets and put them in the system, but there were no matches. Don Flack came out of the elevator. "Mac, our victim was a student at Chelsea University," he said. "She was also a student Paralegal at the Bradford and Parish law firm. She wasn't married, but she had one child who is one year old."

"Well, she was about to have another one," Mac said.

"She was pregnant?"

"Yes, four months."

"I don't get it."

"She either likes babies or…"

"Yeah, I get it."

Mac leaned on the lab table. "So, this may not have anything to do with the baby. This could have been a whole different situation."

"There was no indication that the baby was in the car," Lindsey pointed out.

"Right. There was no diaper bag, no toys, nothing that a mother would have with her if her baby was in the car."

"What if the killer took it?" Jason asked, finally getting his stomach under control.

"She would have had to miss something. Where's this baby's father, and where are this girl's parents."

"This girl was from Pennsylvania," Flack said. "She was here living at the University, getting her law degree. I already contacted the parents."

"She brought her baby with her?" Mac asked.

"I guess she wanted to be a good mother."

"Or she didn't have a choice. Why would she have another baby when she's trying to make it through college?"

"Like you said before: maybe she likes…sex."

Mac took his lab coat and gloves off. "Don, find out where her baby is," he said. "I'll be going to the University this morning to search her dorm room."

"It's hard to believe she could live in a dorm room with a baby," Lindsey said.

"Yeah, but they accommodate mothers now."

"She must have a sitter who stays with the baby when she's out."

"I guess."

Mac went to his office and sat down to start his report on what they had so far. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was almost 5:30 am. He could go out to the University at 8. He hoped someone out there knew something about this girl.

Jason came into the office while Mac was working on his report. "The trace from the victim's nails was definitely female," he said. "It matches the hairs I found at the fight scene."

Mac looked at him. "Was that the first time you've been in a morgue?" he asked.

"It was the first time I had seen a victim's body opened up like that. Kinda overwhelming."

Mac nodded. "I remember the first time I saw that."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I turned a little green and learned to suck it up."

Jason smiled. "So, you weren't always an iron stomach."

Mac chuckled. "You kidding? I had motion sickness so bad in the Marines, I spent more time in the head on ships than on duty. I thought I would die on that submarine." Mac sighed. "Closed in and can't see anything outside. I looked through the periscope every chance I got."

When 8:00 am came, Mac went into the lab just as Jo was coming out of the elevator. She came into the lab. "Morning," she said with a smile

"Morning," Mac replied.

Jo kissed him. "How was your night?"

Mac considered that. "I slept but I wasn't as warm as I usually am."

Jo smiled. "You missed me."

"Absolutely."

"Well, we'll make up for it tonight." She looked at the folder Mac had. "You working on a case?"

"Yes. It came in last night at about two."

"Let me put this in my office and I'll be with you."

"Well, I was about to go out to the University where she went to college. I was going to take Jason with me."

"Okay. So you two are working on this case?"

"Yes."

"Great." Jo kissed him again. "Mmm. I love those lips."

Mac watched her walk to her office. He had to admit he had missed her last night. He wondered if she only walked like that when she knew he was looking. He cleared his throat and went over to Jason. "Come on, Jason," he said. "We're going to the University."

They went out to the Avalanche. "I have to go and change before we got out there," Mac said. He went to his apartment and got dressed in his black suit and white shirt with a tie. Then he drove over to Chelsea University. There were lots of people outside going to classes when they arrived. Mac hoped they would be able to get information with everybody all scattered out like this.

Mac and Jason went into the business office. There were people everywhere in there too. Mac thought it was because the school year was just beginning. Everyone was trying to get settled in. Finally, he and Jason got up to the counter. Mac showed the woman at the desk his badge. "I need information on Bonnie Tyler," he said. "She was murdered last night."

The woman stared at Mac in shock. "Murdered?"

"Yes. Did you know her?"

"Well, no, but I'm just surprised that a student was murdered. I had seen her before. She took very good care of her child."

"Can you tell me which dorm she lived in?"

"She lived in one of the campus apartments. She had a roommate who took care of the baby when she was out. Actually, her roommate had a child too and they scheduled their classes so one or the other would be there with the babies."

Mac nodded. "I need to know which room is hers," he said.

The woman told them which apartment Bonnie lived in, so Mac and Jason went out to the Avalanche and drove over there. Mac found that this complex had lots of children in it. He heard babies crying and children squealing and laughing. Jason looked at Mac. "This must be a place for students with children," he said.

"Looks like it," Mac agreed.

They found their way to Bonnie Tyler's apartment, and Mac knocked. "Who's there?" someone asked.

"Detective Mac Taylor. I'm here about Bonnie Tyler."

The door opened, and there was a young woman there. "Bonnie's not here," she said. "I don't know where she is. I'm afraid something might have happened to her."

Mac looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Do you have a badge?"

Mac showed her his badge and Jason showed her his too. She opened the door and let them in. "What makes you think something would have happened to her?" Mac asked.

"Bonnie is a surrogate mother."

"A what?"

"A surrogate mother. You know, she is carrying a baby for someone else."

"Didn't she have a child of her own?"

"Yes. That is her own. Her little girl, Melanie."

"So, the baby she was carrying wasn't hers?"

"No, and the parents were very upset that she was having a girl instead of a boy. They even wanted her to have an abortion when they found out it was a girl, but Bonnie wouldn't do that. She was going to just put it up for adoption. The parents said she had no right to do that, and they took her to court, but they couldn't force her to have an abortion because it could endanger her health. Those people were evil. They acted like it was Bonnie's fault that she was having a girl."

"And you think they might have hurt her?" Mac asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." The girl looked at them a moment. "Why are you here? Did something happen to her?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but she was murdered last night."

The girl burst into tears then. "They killed her!" she sobbed. "How could they?"

"I need to know who these people are. What is your name?"

"My name is Teresa Goodwin. They are Ann and John Ross." She sobbed. "I can't believe they would kill her."

"Did they threaten her?" Jason asked.

"They took her to court and they were not at all happy about the outcome."

"Where is Bonnie's child?"

"She's in there asleep. Bonnie was a good mother. She was carrying the baby for them because they were paying her and she could use the money to take care of Melanie." Teresa looked at Mac. "What will happen to Melanie now?"

"We've notified Bonnie's parents," Mac said. "They are next of kin. She can stay here with you until they arrive."

"Of course."

"I really am sorry. Did Bonnie say anything to you about where she was going last night?"

"She had said she was meeting with Ann Ross. I told her I didn't think she should talk to those people anymore without her lawyer, but she thought maybe Ann was changing her mind. That was what she hoped. Bonnie loved children. She knew the joy of raising a little girl. She could never have had an abortion."

"So, she was meeting Ann Ross last night. What time were they meeting?"

"I think they were having dinner last night around eight."

Mac remembered Sid telling him that Bonnie had a hamburger and fries with milk around eight last night. "She 'did' have dinner last night around eight, according to the ME. Is Mrs. Ross a brunette?"

"Yes," Teresa answered.

"Did Bonnie say anything about meeting anyone else?"

"No."

"Thank you, and again I'm sorry."

Mac and Jason left the apartment. "What do you think?" Jason asked. "Why would she have dinner with Mrs. Ross and then meet her in the park later?"

"Good question," Mac said. "Maybe she was meeting someone else."

"At Midnight in Central Park?"

"This whole situation is weird. I think maybe she was going to give their baby up for adoption and Mrs. Ross decided she could not allow that. Question is: how did she get Bonnie out there to Central Park?"

"A promise of accepting the child?"

"Still weird."

Jason put his arm around Mac's shoulders. "I'm sure you'll figure it out," he said.

Mac looked at him. "I hope you're right," he said. "Or maybe you'll figure it out."

They went to Bonnie's workplace next. Mac asked the receptionist which lawyer Bonnie worked for. "Gloria Parish," the woman said.

Mac stared at her a moment. "Gloria Parish?" he asked.

"Yes."

Mac sighed. "Could I see her, please?"

"She's in with a client right now."

"We'll just wait then."

Mac and Jason walked over into the waiting room. Mac sat down in one of the chairs. He sank down into it. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I hate chairs like this," he said.

Jason smiled. "Don't worry, I'll help you get out of it, Dad."

"Thanks."

"You know this Gloria Parish?"

"Unfortunately. She's a prosecutor."

"How do you know her?"

"She tried to prosecute me once."

"For what?"

"Murder."

Jason was shocked. "You?"

"Yes, me. It was a long time ago, but I'm sure she hasn't forgotten."

"Why were you accused of murder?"

Mac sighed. "I chased a suspect up to the roof of a building, tried to arrest him. We had a fight and he handcuffed himself and jumped off the building. Said if he was going, he was taking me with him. I couldn't stop him."

"Wow. What happened?"

"They put me through the ringer, but I came out on the other side no flatter than I went in, so I'm still here."

Jason stared at Mac. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"What? It wasn't funny?"

"No."

"Whatever."

Soon, Gloria Parish came from her office. The receptionist told her that someone was waiting for her. She looked and recognized Mac at once. She folded her arms. "Detective Taylor," she said. "Did you decide to change your plea?"

Mac frowned. "I'm here about a murder," he said. "You know Bonnie Tyler?"

"My paralegal. She's not here today."

"She was murdered last night."

Gloria was shocked. "Where? When? What happened?"

"Can we talk in your office?"

"Sure."

Mac and Jason followed Gloria to her office. "What is this about?" Gloria asked.

"Bonnie was murdered last night," Mac repeated. "She was shot twice in the back in Central Park. Did she mention anything to you about being threatened?"

"I knew about her situation with the parents of the child she was carrying. They were not happy that she was having a girl. They had wanted a son and they wanted her to have an abortion. She refused and won in court."

"Did you meet the parents?"

"Only in court. They were really arrogant."

"And Bonnie didn't say anything to you about meeting anyone in Central Park?"

"No. I didn't know anything about it."

"Thanks."

Mac and Jason stood up to leave. "Who's this, a new employee?" Gloria asked.

"Yes," Mac said. "He's my son."

"Your son? I didn't know you had it in you, Detective."

Mac glared at her. "If you think of anything else that might help us on this case, give me a call."

Gloria folded her arms. "I still think you killed Clay Dobson," she said.

"I don't really care what you think. I know I didn't."

Mac and Jason turned and left. "What a snob," Jason said.

"She's full of herself," Mac said.

They went back to the lab. When they arrived, Danny was there and Mac could tell that he already knew about Jason. Danny came to the lab door. "Hey, I had to see this," he said. "Your son?"

"Yes," Mac said. "Danny, this is Jason Taylor. Jason, Danny Messer."

Jason shook Danny's hand. "Nice to meet you," Jason said.

"Likewise," Danny replied. "Wow, this is incredible. So I guess you're in the father club."

"I guess I am," Mac said. "Anything from that trace under the victim's nails yet?"

"Still waiting."

"We still have to hunt down the Ross's too. This is going to be a long day."

Just then, Adam came around the corner. "Hey," he said. "So this is your son."

"Yes," Mac said feeling like he was repeating himself. "Jason, this is Adam Ross, our computer geek."

Adam smiled. "Well, I guess I 'am' a computer geek."

Mac shook his head with an amused smile. "You can learn a lot from him," he said to Jason. "Why don't you go and see what he knows for a while?"

"Hey, awesome," Adam said. "I can tell you a lot about Mac."

Mac looked at Adam and then at Jason. "On second thought, maybe we should figure out which office you're going to occupy. Adam has work to do."

"Hey, I think I want to hear what he knows," Jason declared.

Mac watched them go and Jason smiled at Mac as they went around the corner. Mac went on to his office and wrote some more on his report.


	5. Chapter 5

At around 2 pm, Don Flack was still trying to locate the Ross's. Mac was in his office working on paperwork and still waiting for more information. Jo came into his office. "We still don't have much to go on," she said.

"I know," Mac replied. "I hope we can figure out who killed this woman and her baby."

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I haven't had much time to think about it."

"Me neither."

Just then, Flack came out of the elevator. He came straight to Mac's office. "Mac, I found the Ross's," he said. "Just try and guess where they are."

"Where?" Mac asked.

"They left this morning for an African Safari. Can you believe that?"

Mac stared at him a moment. "You have to be kidding."

"No. I am not kidding. These people have a butler and a maid and they told me that they left this morning for a Safari. A month! According to their helpers, they said it would be the last time they would have an opportunity for a vacation like that before the baby came, and after that they would be taking care of it."

"I thought they didn't want the baby."

Don shrugged. "All I know right now is what I hear."

Mac sat down in his chair and rubbed his forehead. "Something is not right here. So, how are we supposed to get DNA from that woman?" he asked.

Don smiled. "Well, I thought of that, so I got a warrant and took her hairbrush." He held up an evidence bag.  
Mac looked at it and smiled. "Nice work, Don," he said. "Take it in there to Jason and tell him to get busy."

"When do I get to hear this story about Jason?"

"When I have time."

"Who's his mother? If you don't mind my asking."

"Claire was his mother."

Don was surprised. "I really got to hear this story."

"Later."

Don went to the lab and gave the hairbrush to Jason. "That brush belongs to Ann Ross," Don said.

Jason stared at him. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. She and her husband skipped the country to go on an African Safari."

"You're kidding!"

"No."

Jason shook his head and took the hairbrush out of the bag. "This should take a while," he said.

"I guess we've got time. If we find out she did it, we can go to Africa and drag her back here."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, kicking and screaming all the way across the ocean. Who can afford to go on a whole month vacation?"

"A doctor and a lawyer. They're in real estate. They've just got all kinds of money and no one to spend it on but themselves. You should see that house."

Jason put one of the hairs from the brush under the microscope and one of the hairs from the crime scene. He looked at Flack. "These are not even the same color of brown," Jason said.

"Don't tell me that," Don said.

"Okay, I won't tell you, but it's true."

"What about DNA?"

"I'll check that too if I can get any."

Don went back to Mac's office. "Those hairs aren't even the same color as the ones from the crime scene," Don declared.

"What?" Mac asked.

"That's what Jason says."

Mac leaned back in his chair and blew out a breath. "I can't believe it," he said.

"I wish it wasn't true."

"So, we're back to square one," Jo said.

Mac got up and went into the lab. "Are you telling me that Ann Ross isn't our killer?" Mac asked.

"I'm running her DNA from the hair against what we found under the victim's nails," Jason said. "The hair doesn't match though."

"So, who killed her?"

Jason looked at Mac. "I guess we have to look for another suspect."

Mac rubbed his eyes. He had been up for more than twelve hours already. He felt tired. "Alright, who would have anything to gain by her death?" he asked as Jo walked into the lab.

"Did she have an insurance policy?" Jason asked.

"I'll find out," Don said, and headed for the elevator.

Mac leaned on the lab table. "Who would want to kill this girl, and how did they get her out to that park?"

"That's a good question," Jo said and folded her arms. I can't think of anything that would get me out to that park that time of night, especially with my child." Jo paused a moment. "Who does the baby go to if she dies?"

"Her parents as far as I know," Mac said.

"What about the girl who was keeping the baby?"

Mac looked at Jo. "Unless Bonnie had a Will to say otherwise, her baby would go to her family," he said.

"Did she?"

"Flack is looking into her finances and things like that. If she does, he'll find out."

"What do we do till then?"

Mac thought a moment. "What if the Ross's hired someone to kill her?" he asked.

Jason looked at Mac. "You know, that girl, Teresa Goodwin, she had brown hair," he pointed out. "Maybe they offered her money to eliminate their problem."

Mac scowled. "Why don't we see if her bank account has mysteriously grown in the last twenty-four hours?"

"You think she would be naïve enough to deposit something like that?" Jo asked.

"Only one way to find out. What will she do with it? Keep it under her mattress? In her freezer?"

"Who knows?"

"We'll bring her in for questioning and get her DNA."

Jason got the results from the DNA. "This DNA doesn't match the DNA from the victim's fingernails either," he said.

"Ann Ross didn't kill her," Mac said. "But I'll bet she knows who did. Who else would want her dead? And who could lure her to that park?"

"Somebody she trusted."

"Like her roommate." Mac thought a moment. "We need to get a picture of her tires from her car and see if they match the tread marks from the road."

"She might have taken the baby," Jason said.

"But I don't think Bonnie would leave the baby in the car like that."

"Maybe she didn't."

"There were no signs of a baby anywhere."

"She might have left the baby if she thought her friend was in trouble, and she didn't run back toward the car because Teresa had a gun."

"Let's get on this."

Jo and Jason followed Mac to the elevator. They went down and Mac told Don to run Teresa Goodwin's finances. "I want to know if she has suddenly become wealthier," Mac said. "We're about to go and visit her again."

Mac, Jo and Jason went out to the Avalanche and went back to the University. They went back to the apartment and Mac knocked on the door. "Who's there?" someone asked.

"Detective Mac Taylor."

The door opened, and there was a different girl there this time. "May I help you?" she asked.

Mac showed her his badge. "Where is Teresa Goodwin?" he asked.

"She's in class. I'm watching her children for her."

" 'Her' children?"

"Well, the two she has here."  
"May we come in?"

The girl opened the door. Mac, Jason and Jo went inside. "How long will Teresa be gone?" Mac asked.

"Maybe another hour," the girl said.

"What's your name?"

"Tammy Freeman."

"You notice any arguments between Teresa and her roommate, Bonnie?" Jo asked.

"Sure they argued before."

"Did they ever argue about Bonnie being a surrogate mother?" Jason asked.

"I don't think Teresa liked it very much. She thought Bonnie shouldn't be using her body like that."

"And they argued about it?"

"Well, I heard Bonnie tell Teresa that it was none of her business and that she would find another babysitter if she couldn't talk to her better than she was. Teresa thought Bonnie should be taking care of her own child instead of having one for someone else. She said selling her body like that was just as bad as prostitution."

Jo and Jason looked at Mac. "I guess they weren't such good friends after all," Jason said.

"But we have to prove it," Mac said. "We have to get a sample of Teresa's DNA. We'll have Flack bring her in for questioning and get it then." Mac looked at Tammy. "One more question: Has Teresa suddenly started spending a lot of money today?"

"I don't know," Tammy said. "I think she went to the store this morning."

"Thanks."

Mac walked over to the play area where the two babies were playing, along with, he assumed, Tammy's baby. He thought they all seemed happy and healthy. "Which of these is Bonnie's baby?" he asked.

"The little blond girl," Tammy answered.

Mac squatted beside the play pin. "Hi, Melanie," he said. The baby smiled at him. "Are you having fun?" She shook her rattle at him. Mac smiled. He stood up and walked back over to Tammy. "Thanks."

Mac, Jo and Jason went back out to the Avalanche. Just as Mac was about to get in, his phone rang. "Taylor," he said.

"Mac, Teresa Goodwin did make a deposit in her college account," Don said. "Ten-thousand dollars. I think she thought it would look like she got her loan payment."

"Ten-thousand? That doesn't seem like much for killing somebody."

"But it could be only part of it."

"Could be. I want you to bring in Teresa Goodwin for questioning and get a warrant for her DNA."

"Will do."

Mac put his phone away. He climbed into the Avalanche and they headed back to the lab. He hoped they could get this case over with before this day was over. He would sit here and work on paperwork while he waited for Flack to bring in that suspect. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Then he heard someone knock on his door. Mac looked to see Jo at the door with a smile. He waved her in.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked, as she sat down on the couch.

"We wait," Mac said, and leaned back in his chair again. "Flack will get the suspect here and then we'll get to the bottom of this hopefully."

"Hey, why don't we go out tonight and eat? I want to go to a French restaurant."

Mac thought a moment. "I suppose we could, if we're not still on this case. French?"

"Yes. I know a great place."

Mac nodded. "Okay."

"Then we can go to your place and maybe smooch a little," Jo said with a seductive look.

"Jo."

Jo smiled at Mac's slight blush. "You're so cute."

"You know Jason will probably be there."

"Oh, I need a good smooch before I go off to Alabama."

Just then, Mac's phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Hey, Mac, I have the warrant for Teresa Goodwin's DNA," Don said. "I'm going to pick her up now."

"Great. Let me know when you've got her here."

Mac hung up the phone. "We have the warrant. Now, we have to get the suspect." He yawned. "I've been up since two this morning. I am just sleepy."

"So, why don't you drink some coffee?"

"I don't want to start that again."

"A cup once in a while won't hurt. A little caffeine is good for a person."

"I'd rather not. I just need to get some rest."

Jo folded her arms. "Are you breaking our date tonight?"

"No. I may yawn every minute, but I'm going."

"Well, let me know when we have that suspect."

Mac nodded. He watched her leave. He smiled at his thoughts about her walk. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He hoped he could sit here like this until Flack got the suspect into custody. He thought he might go to sleep if no one disturbed him as he leaned back further.

Jason came by and saw Mac with his eyes closed. He smiled and walked into the office. "Hey, Dad!" he said, loudly.

Mac jumped. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Sleeping on the job?"

"I'm tired, young man." Mac yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I hope we get this case done by tonight." He thought of the dinner he was having with Jo tonight. He hoped he would not fall over on the table asleep. "I'm going out with Jo tonight, so you'll have the apartment to yourself a while."

"Great. Will you be gone all night?"

Mac looked at him. "No, but she'll be coming there with me I suppose."

"Well, I won't disturb you guys."

"Thanks."

"Dad, I really appreciate you hiring me," Jason said, seriously. "I've enjoyed today more than any time I've ever had, even if we were investigating a murder. We both do the same things."

Mac looked at him. "I've enjoyed it too. I must say, it's been a long time since I actually enjoyed a day this full."

Jason smiled. "When can we take a day off and go sailing or something before the summer is over?"

Mac considered that. I don't know but we will look into that. We may go down to Alabama this summer and spend time down there."

"Wow, I've never been down there. How long are you staying?"

"I intend to spend my whole vacation there. I want to be with Jo."

"I understand. I don't mind that."

"Good, cause she won't mind you going with me."

"When is your vacation?"

"August, the hottest part of the year in the South."

"Hottest part anywhere."

"Sheldon should be back tomorrow. He's been in Washington testifying in court."

Jason looked at Mac. "How come you aren't just going with Jo?" he asked.

Mac scowled. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You should just take some leave and go with her."

"I can't do that. I have to run this lab and she's going to be gone a long time."

"Oh. Well, I just hope things work out between you two. She seems like a really nice person."

"Thanks."

Jason smiled. "I'm sure you don't need my approval," he said.

Mac looked at him, seeing Claire's mischievousness in him. "I don't mind having it," he said.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"About five months."

"And you're not talking about marriage?"

"Sometimes. I'm a slow mover when it comes to relationships. I don't like getting my heart torn out. I've been through that."

Jason sat down on the couch. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sometimes it helps."

Mac looked at him. "You're my son, not my psychiatrist."

"I want to be your friend too."

"You are."

Jason leaned forward. "Hey, I had a girl rip my heart out once too. You know, I thought I would marry that girl when I got out of high school, and the next thing I knew, she was pregnant! And it wasn't mine! I was thankful I didn't go that far with her."

Mac shook his head. "You were lucky you found out early."

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

Jason leaned back on the couch. "So where are you and Jo going tonight?" he asked.

"We're going out to dinner," Mac answered.

"Hey, you ought to go to a movie and have some fun."

"Jo planned this date."

"Oh, so you're doing what she wants tonight. Do you ever do what you want?"

Mac stared at him a moment. "Of course we do. Don't start anything like that."

"I was just curious."

"Well, don't be too curious."

It was another hour before Don called and told Mac that he had Teresa Goodwin in the interrogation room. "She didn't come quietly," Don said.

"That's alright," Mac said. He got his folder and went down to the interrogation room.

Jo and Jason stood outside the mirror to watch Mac interrogate the suspect. Mac walked in and sat down across from the suspect, along with Don. "You can't arrest me for this," Teresa said.

"I can if your DNA comes back as a match to what we found under Bonnie Tyler's nails," Mac said. He laid the bag with the buttons from the crime scene in it on the table. "You're breastfeeding, aren't you? You wear blouses that button up to make it easier."

Teresa stared at him. "So?"

"Well, these two buttons were found at the crime scene. One was under the victim and the other was where you two got in a fight." Mac laid a picture of Bonnie on the table. "What made you want to kill her? Did the Ross's pay you to do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. You deposited ten-thousand dollars this morning. Where did you get it? It wasn't from a student loan. We checked. You got it from somewhere else. Was that just the first payment? Or did you think your friend's like was worth so little?"

"Bonnie was a slut. She didn't care about her body. She used it. She was having a baby for someone else! And then they didn't even want the baby and she had the gall to try and put it up for adoption. It wasn't even her child. She was just using her body for money."

"But she was carrying a baby for someone who couldn't have one themselves. It was her choice." Mac leaned on the table. "So, you took money from them to kill her and you killed her because you didn't agree with what she was doing. Who made you judge and executioner?"

"I did! She lived with me!" Teresa stopped and stared at Mac. She realized she had just confessed to murder. "I want a lawyer!"

"You're going to need one." Mac put his evidence back into his folder. "Question is: Did the Ross's put you up to that murder, or are you going to go down for it yourself while they live it up on an African Safari for a month?"

Teresa glared at Mac. "They paid me. I put the rest of the money in another account," she said. "They gave me one-million dollars! What would you do?"

Mac stared at her a moment. "I wouldn't kill for it," he said. "Now, not only are Bonnie's parents going to have to raise her baby, but yours are going to have to raise yours too." Mac watched the look on Teresa's face change to one of sorrow. "You threw your whole life away for their greed."

Mac got up and left the room. "Wow," Jason said, when Mac was out. "You tricked her into confessing."

"No, she just let herself get mad enough to do it," Mac said.

They all went back up to the lab and Mac sat down at his desk. "Well, I am glad this case is over," he said. "I am going to write this report and then get out of here."

"I'm going home to get ready for our date," Jo said with a smile.

"I don't think you need that much time," Mac remarked.

"Are you sure? You want me to smell like this lab?"

"No, not really, but you're already beautiful."

"Oh, you're just being charming now."

"Am I?"

"Maybe you should just walk out of here and not even take a shower."

Mac smiled. "I don't think I'll take the risk."

"See you later."

Jo left the office and Jason looked at Mac. "You two like to tease each other a lot, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"No. Nothing I can see."

"Makes it a lot more fun."

"Well, I am going home. I'll see you later."

"Right."

Mac finished his report and then went home to get ready. Jason was already there raiding the refrigerator and pantry. "Hey, don't eat everything at once," Mac said.

"I'm starving after a whole day of chasing a criminal," Jason said with a mouth full of food.

Mac rolled his eyes. "I have to get ready for my date." He went to his room and took off his tie and suit coat and hung them up. He looked at the bed, feeling like he would like to crawl in it and just sleep but he wanted to go out with Jo first.

When Mac was ready, he went into the living room where Jason was sitting on the couch flipping channels on the TV. "You going to watch TV all night?" Mac asked.

"I don't know," Jason replied.

"Well, don't make too much noise. People around here don't like noise."

"Hey, Dad, do you know you can see all your neighbors over there?"

Mac finished fixing his tie and put his hands on his hips. "Don't be a peeping tom," he said.

"Hey, that's not against the law at this distance, not even a misdemeanor."

Mac scowled. He remembered saying that same thing. "Well, how would you like it if they were watching you?"

"They should close their blinds or turn the lights out if they don't want anyone to see them."

Mac looked out the window. He had sat here many times and watched people over there. Jason looked at Mac. "You've been watching people too, haven't you?" Jason asked.

Mac looked at him. "No comment," he said.

Jason laughed as Mac turned toward the door. "Good night," Mac said.

"Hey, have fun," Jason replied.

Mac went on out the door and headed for the elevator. He wondered how Jason knew so many things about what happened. He had to find out some of this. He knew Jason was his son but he did not think he was telling him the whole truth or maybe he was waiting for him to ask. He would have to take some time to talk to Jason more and find out some more about this. He knew he was right about the submarine because his birth date was during that time. He was born three months before he got off the submarine. He just could not believe that Claire did not tell him what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac got a cab to Jo's apartment. He had told her that he would meet her at her apartment instead of her coming to pick him up. He was early, but he did not care to wait. He walked up to the door and straightened his tie before he knocked.

Jo opened the door. She had her hair up in a towel and was wearing a robe. "You are early," she said with her hands on her hips.

Mac smiled mischievously. "Well, I thought I would wait on you here," he said.

"Come in."

Mac went in and closed the door. He turned and looked at Jo who was standing with her hands on her hips. "You just wanted to see me untidy, didn't you?" she asked.

"Maybe I did," Mac said with a smile.

"Men."

Mac almost laughed as she turned to go back to the bedroom. He sat down on the sofa to wait after he hung up his coat rack. He did not mind waiting. It was quiet here and he could relax a while and smell all the smells coming from Jo's room while she was getting ready.

When Jo came from her room, she was dressed in a red dress. "How do you like the finished product?" she asked.

"Beautiful," Mac said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's get going."

They went out to Jo's car since she was driving to the restaurant. "This restaurant is beautiful and the food is great."

"I can't wait," Mac said.

Jo looked at Mac. "I am going to miss you so much."

Mac frowned. "I'm going to miss you more than I can say," he said.

"I guess we can talk on the phone and tease each other."

Mac's smile returned then. "I suppose we can."

"At least you'll have Jason now."

Mac scowled. "I don't understand how he knows so much about that situation when he was born," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how did he find out all that?"

"He's the son of a detective and he's a detective himself."

"Yeah, but how did he know that she didn't tell me about it?"

"Because you told him."

Mac considered that. "Oh, yeah, I guess I did. But I don't know how he knew I was on the submarine."

"Do you have any family or does Claire have any family?"

"Claire has a sister," Mac said. "She would have probably known all about it and I suppose it would have been easy for him to find her since she lives there in Chicago."

"Right."

"He certainly did his research."

"He's a lot like you."

Mac looked out the window. "He's a lot like Claire too," he said.

Jo looked at him. "He reminds you of her."

Mac nodded. "He smiles just like her and he has the same look in his eyes at times like she had when she was being mischievous."

"I've seen you in him too," Jo remarked. "He has that fire in his eyes like you have."

Mac sighed. "I didn't think I would ever be a father and now I find out that I've been one for twenty-five years and didn't know it. What was he like when he was a kid? How did he do in school? When did he learn to drive or get his license? What made him want to be a police officer? I don't know any of that."

"Mac, why don't you talk to his parents? I'm sure they would tell you everything you want to know."

"From what Jason has told me, they seem to be good people."

"Then talk to them. If Ellie's mother ever came to her senses, I would want her to know what a wonderful little girl she has and what she has missed. Your situation isn't even the same as hers. You would have been a great father."

"He was only about fifteen when Claire died," Mac said. "It would have torn him apart and I wouldn't have been much help."

"But it would have been different for you because you would have had someone to grieve with."

They arrived at the restaurant and a valet took the car. "I hate letting someone else park my car," Mac said.

"I do too but you can't come here without it," Jo replied.

Mac looked toward the restaurant. "Isn't this a new place?"

"Yes."

"I've heard about this place and I've heard about their prices." Mac looked at Jo. "Are you sure you want to eat here?"

Jo looked at Mac. "Are you worried about the price?" she asked. "I'm paying anyway."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"It's expensive and I'm not sure it's worth all that."

"Oh come on, Mac. Don't be such a tightwad."

"A tightwad? I'm not a tightwad."

"Yes you are. Admit it."

"Okay, so we're going to an expensive restaurant. What made you want to come here?"

"I know the owner."

"Oh. Do you get special treatment?"

They walked up to the host. "Danville," Jo said.

"Yes, Ma'am," the host said. "Your table is ready. Right this way."

Mac and Jo followed him to a table in the corner. Soon the waiter arrived with two menus. "What will you have to drink?" he asked.

Jo ordered a bottle of wine and then began looking at the menu. Mac was not sure what he wanted. "Have you ever had escargot?" Jo asked.

Mac looked over his menu at her. He could only see her eyes over the menu. "No I haven't," he said. "I'm not fond of snails."

"You know what we used to do to slugs that crawled into our house leaving their little slimy trails?" Jo asked with her strongest Southern accent.

Mac smiled. "What?" he asked.

"A slug is a snail without a shell. We poured salt on them and let them melt."

Mac leaned on his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. "I don't think I needed to hear that," he said.

"Why not? Surely a dead snail can't turn your stomach after all we've been through."

"No, but that turns me against escargot even more."

"Why?"

"Their 'slimy little trails'? Yuck."

Jo laughed. "Those things will just ruin a rosebush," she said. "They may look harmless, but they're not. And do you know that people put a bowl or glass of beer out there to get those things so it will drink the beer instead of eating their plants?"

Mac had not heard that before. "I have heard a lot of things, but I have not heard that," he said. He looked at Jo with an amused smile and leaned on the table. "Which beer works best?"

"Oh you. It doesn't matter."

"You mean they'll go for cheap beer as well as expensive beer?"

"I don't know. I never had any expensive ones."

Mac shook his head. "This is quite a conversation for such an expensive restaurant," he remarked. "What do you think they would do if we went in there and sprinkled salt over all their snails?"

Jo almost strangled on her water. She set the glass down and grabbed her napkin. She was trying not to laugh. Mac was trying to contain his smile as well. He looked around them to see if anyone was looking. Jo finally got her composure back. "Don't you say anything like that again," she said.

"Why?" Mac asked. "You think they will throw us out of here?"

"You sure are in a cheerful mood tonight."

Mac leaned on the table. "I guess I feel a little happy. Is that bad?"

"No, but try not to make me want to laugh out loud."

"I'll try."

Jo leaned back and smiled. "You make me so happy," she said.

"You make me happy too, Jo. I think I'm drunk on happiness. I better not drink any wine."

"After I paid all that money for it?"

"I might never make it home if I drink that."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll carry you."

Mac laughed at that. "Would you?"

"Sure. We might have to carry each other."

Mac picked up a piece of the bread from the bowl in the middle of the table. He put some honey butter on it and took a bite. "Mmmm, that is good," he said.

Mac thought as he chewed the bite of bread. "I suppose Jason's parents could have helped him figure out a little of what happened and the hospital would know too," he said. "He just pieced it all together."

"And you filled in the rest," Jo replied.

"And Claire's sister told him about the submarine."

Mac took another bite of the bread. "I just can't believe Claire didn't tell me and she had everybody keep it a secret," he said.

"I guess she didn't know how to tell you," Jo replied. "That is something that a woman never gets over and it's the worst thing that could ever happen to her."

"But why wouldn't she want to share it with me?"

"I don't know how she felt, Mac. I don't know what it would be like to lose your child…or think you lost it. I guess she just didn't want to tell you since you didn't even know about it anyway."

"I would have wanted to know."

Mac looked so sad, Jo thought she would cry. "That bread is very good," she said trying to change the subject.

Mac nodded. "So are we going back to my place for a while to watch some TV and have a little smooch?" Jo asked.

"I'm game for that," Mac said. "I'm sure my sofa is occupied."

"Does he sleep on it?"

"No. I think he sleeps in the bed but he likes to lay in there and watch TV at night."

"Just like most young people."

Mac looked down at the bread that he was putting more honey butter on. "I may have forgotten," he said. "I'm pretty old."

"Are you kidding? You don't forget anything."

Mac smiled. "I have not felt young for a long time," he said.

"Do you now?"

"I think I feel younger than I have in a long time."

"Oh? And when was the last time you felt young?"

Mac smiled. "Are you prying now?"

"Oh yes. I want to know about your other women."

Mac looked at her. "Why?" he asked. "You're my woman now."

Jo's mouth dropped open. "I am 'not' your woman," she declared.

"Then what are you? You look like a woman to me."

"But I am not 'yours'."

Mac's smile faded slightly. "Well, what am I then?"

Jo stared at him a moment. "You're my friend, my boss."

"Is that all?"

"Are you wanting me to say that you're my man?"

Mac looked at her finally. "Yeah, I would like that."

"You would? You mean you want me to say that you're 'mine'?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, I would because I 'am' yours and yours only. Don't you remember Valentine's Day when I sent you that valentine that said 'Be Mine'? You even cried and said 'I wouldn't be anyone else's'."

Jo's mouth dropped open at Mac's mockery of her Southern accent. "Are you making fun of me?" she asked.

Mac was trying not to smile. "What do you mean?" he asked desperately trying not to laugh.

"I heard that," she said.

"I'll have you know, I think that accent of yours is sexy," Mac said. "And I want to say you are 'mine'. It's not like you're a possession, it's that I know you don't have anyone else."

Jo stared at him a moment. She knew he meant that. "I never thought of it that way," she said.

Mac leaned on the table. "You don't have to take everything as a sexist remark, Jo. I love you and you are my one and only."

"You are my one and only too."

Mac took another bite of bread. "Like if I was standing with Don Flack and we were just talking and I saw your sexy butt walk by, I might say 'there goes my woman'," he said trying not to smile.

"Mac Taylor," Jo said with mock anger. "You wouldn't say that to Don, would you?"

"Absolutely not. He would probably faint and then everybody in the whole lab would know it, including Adam."

"Why wouldn't you want Adam to know it?"

"Are you kidding? He would never get over it."

Jo smiled. "Adam is quite eccentric like most computer geeks," she said.

"Adam is quite 'weird' like Adam wants to be," Mac said. "Sometimes I think he just does that to get attention off himself or to make people like him."

"You think he hides the real Adam inside?"

"Yes."

"Like you hide the real Mac on the inside?"

Mac looked at her. "You always have to turn everything back on me, don't you?" he asked.

"Well, don't accuse someone else of doing something that you do yourself."

Mac started to say something but then the waiter came with the bottle of wine in a bucket of ice. "Your wine, Madam," he said. He poured some in Jo's glass so she could taste it.

"Delicious," Jo said as she tasted it.

The waiter poured more into Jo's glass and then poured some for Mac. "Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," Jo said. She ordered her meal and then Mac ordered his.

The waiter left again and Mac and Jo sipped the wine. "Very good," Jo remarked.

"Yes," Mac agreed.

Just then, a man came from the kitchen dressed in a white chef's outfit, with a hat and all. He came straight to Mac and Jo's table. "Josephine," he said.

Jo smiled and stood up for a hug. "Uncle Oliver," she said.

Mac was surprised. Jo looked at Mac. "This is my Uncle Oliver," she said. "He owns this restaurant." She looked at her uncle. "Uncle Oliver, this is Mac Taylor."

"Nice to meet you," Uncle Oliver said. "Just call me Ollie."

Mac shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too," he said.

"I will make sure your meals are perfect."

Jo smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Ollie."

Oliver went back to the kitchen and Jo sat back down. "Am I going to get any more surprises?" Mac asked.

Jo smiled. "No," she said. "That's how I can afford this restaurant."

"Oh, okay. So you get special treatment because your uncle owns it?"

"Of course. I'm his favorite niece."

Soon, their orders came and Mac and Jo ate. "That was so delicious," Mac said as they were walking out to the car.

"Oh yes," Jo agreed.

The valet brought the car around and they got in. "So, where are we going?" Jo asked.

Mac looked at her. "Maybe we should get some rest," he said.

"Are you saying you want to go home?"

"I really need some rest."

"Okay, but tomorrow night we're going to spend more time together."

"Deal."

Jo stopped at Mac's apartment building. They shared a long kiss. "I'll see you in the morning," Jo said.

"You sure you don't want to come in?" Mac asked.

"I thought you wanted to get some rest."

"I do. I'll see you in the morning."

They kissed again and then Mac got out. "Call me when you get home," he said.

"I will."

Mac watched Jo leave and then he went up to his apartment. When he walked in, Jason was lying on the couch eating popcorn and watching TV in his underwear. He pulled the blanket over him. "So, how was your date?" he asked.

"Great," Mac replied. "Don't get that popcorn all over my couch."

"I won't. If I do, I'll clean it up."

"I'm getting some sleep."

"Good night."

Mac started to go to his room but then he stopped. "Jason, how did you find out so much about what happened?" he asked.

Jason looked at Mac. "I did a lot of research," he said. "I talked to everyone I could find. I even talked to the nurses and doctors who were there when I was born. I was lucky they were still around. I found out that my mother died on nine-eleven because they did stories about everyone who died and I went to the library and did research and I found her story. I found her sister and she told me some stuff and I found you."

"I just wanted to know."

Jason sat up. "You didn't think I was lying, did you?" he asked.

"No, not any more. At first, I have to say I was about to punch your lights out."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you didn't."

"Well, good night."

"Sleep well, Dad."

Jason lay back down on the sofa. He thought he might go to bed tonight. He had stayed on the couch all night last night. He had never felt like he was truly at home until now. Somehow he had always felt like he was on his way somewhere but now, he felt like he had forever.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day Jo was leaving for Alabama. She and Mac were standing in his bedroom saying good-bye with a kiss. "I'll call you when I get down there," Jo said.

"I'll be waiting," Mac replied.

"I'll be looking for you in August."

"I'll be there."

Jo looked at her watch. "I have to get going. You know how it is at the airport."

Mac nodded. They went into the living room where Ellie was waiting. They went down to the Avalanche and Mac drove them to the airport. "Take care of your mother," Mac said to Ellie.

Ellie smiled. "I will."

Jo got her bag from the back seat of the Avalanche. She looked up into Mac's green eyes. "You take care of yourself," she said. "No staying up at all hours trying to work on cases with no sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am," Mac replied.

"And don't sass me. I mean it now. You remember that you have to eat and sleep in order to work and function properly."

Mac nodded. "Yes, I'll remember."

Jo touched his face. "I'll be back before you know it," she said.

"I hope so."

"Come on, Mom," Ellie said. "We're going to be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jo replied. She smiled at Mac and followed Ellie. _I love you, _she mouthed.

Mac watched them go into the airport. His smiled faded as he walked around the Avalanche to go to the office. He felt like his life was running away from him. He had gotten used to Jo being around all the time and now she was going to be gone for an unknown length of time. Of course, he had Jason to keep him company. He had found that Jason was quite the sportsman. He had even worked out with him a few times, only to find that he had muscles that he had not used in a long time.

When Mac arrived at the lab, Jason was already there. "So, what are we doing today?" Jason asked.

"I am going to work on paperwork for a while," Mac said.

Jason followed Mac to his office. "Hey, don't worry, Dad. She'll be back."

"I don't want to talk about that right now." Mac sat down at his desk.

Jason sat down on the couch. "I like this team I'm working with," he said. "They know what they're doing and they don't mind teaching when I don't understand something."

"That's good to know."

"You should have seen me when I went with Danny to that crime scene and I was trying to dust for prints. I didn't know which powder to use."

"When did this happen?"

"A few days ago." Jason folded his arms. "I figured he told you."

"Oh, you thought he would want to humiliate you in front of your father?"

"I guess."

Mac looked at Jason. "Just because you mess up on something doesn't mean you'll always mess up on it," he said. "You just have to keep trying."

Jason looked out the window of the office. "I met a girl a few days ago," he said.

Mac raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"Well, I want to ask her out but you never know whether she'll want to go or not."

"That's the whole point of 'asking', isn't it?"

"I guess but what if she says 'no'?"

"Then I guess you won't go out with her."

Jason frowned. "You think I'm being silly, don't you?" he asked.

"Pretty silly for a twenty-five year old man," Mac said.

"Well, thanks a lot."

Mac smiled. "Well, did you expect me to go easy on you?"

"No," Jason said in defeat. "I just don't want to feel stupid."

"Who is this girl?"

"She works in the police department."

"Oh."

Jason looked at Mac, noticing the way he said that. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"If you want to ask a policewoman out, you better get some boldness and don't act cocky."

"Cocky? I'm not cocky."

Mac leaned back in his chair and looked at Jason. "So, what do you think of women?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you see them as something to love or something to boss around?"

"Boss around? I'm not bossy."

"Good. Then you shouldn't have any problems."

"I guess I'm just always occupied with my work and my writing."

Mac scowled. "Writing?"

"Yeah, I write novels."

"You never told me that."

"I never let anyone read them."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid they'll think they're stupid."

"Why would anyone think they're stupid?"

"I don't know." Jason leaned on his knees. "I guess I don't have much self confidence when it comes to that."

"Let me read one of them," Mac suggested.

Jason looked at him. "Are you kidding? I sure wouldn't want you to tell me they're stupid."

"I wouldn't say that. How long have you been writing?"

"Since I was in high school. I always got A's in English Composition in college."

"Your mother was always a good writer…and as I remember, she never wanted anyone to read hers either." Mac looked at Jason. "Why write it if no one is going to read it?"

"Cause I have to…or I enjoy it. It's something that I can express myself and be creative."

"But you should let someone read them so they can enjoy them."

"Maybe I will let you read one sometime."

"Good. What do you write about?"

"Mysteries, crime, stuff like what we do."

"Oh."

"I tried one love story too, but I don't think it was very good."

"You can let Jo read that one."

Mac picked up his pen. "I have to get busy on this paperwork," he said. "Don't you have any paperwork?"

"Yes. Are you trying to get rid of me?" Jason asked.

"No, but you need to get your work done. This is not a social event. We can talk at home."

"We're not there much."

"I know, but we can still talk while we're there."

"Alright. See you later."

Jason left the office. Mac looked out the office wall as Jason was walking to his office. He remembered he was already married by the time he was Jason's age. He had never been one to be bold around women. Claire had talked to him first but he had fallen for her the first time they met. He had loved her laugh and the way she talked…he loved everything about her. And he loved Jo too. He loved the way she could read him like a book. She always knew when he was feeling down or when he was trying to hide something. She always teased him which he enjoyed now. He had not known how to feel about that at first, but he loved it now.

Mac worked on paperwork all morning. He could hardly believe they did not get a call all morning. It gave him time to catch up on paperwork though. He thought of his vacation when he would go down to Alabama. He had been in Alabama when he was in the Marines once. He had been stationed in Pensacola, Florida but it was so close to Alabama, they could go over to Gulf Shores when they had leave. He remembered going to Gulf Shores with one of his buddies. They had gotten into some trouble over there. He remembered some big guy chasing them from a bar because he thought they were hitting on his woman. He had not been in on that, but he was there with the guy who was. The guy had caught them at the edge of the beach and knocked them out cold. He remembered waking up with a black eye and a sore jaw. He had never gone over there with that buddy again and they were not very good buddies anymore. He did not care anything about getting into trouble.

Jason came to Mac's office. "Why don't we go get some lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," Mac replied.

Danny and Lindsey were just coming from the lab when Mac and Jason were heading for the elevator. "You guys heading for lunch?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Mac replied.

"Sure has been a quiet day," Lindsey remarked.

"Don't talk about it too much, or we might have a killing spree start up."

"I hope not," Danny said. "I would be just fine with the whole day staying like this. Then we can go home and have a decent night's rest."

Mac did not think he could rest if he went home. He could not stop thinking about Jo being gone but he supposed he would have to accept it. He could not dwell on it all the time. She had not called him yet but he supposed she would when she got time. After all, she had moved out of her apartment and had taken everything with her. She had a lot to organize down there where she was now.

Mac was quiet while they were on the way to lunch. He just got into the Avalanche and let Danny drive. He did not care where they went today. He was not really in much of a mood of eating. "Hey, Dad, cheer up," Jason said. "August is only three months away."

_Three months, _Mac thought. That seemed like a long time. He had thought the time that he spent away from her the last time had been long and that had only been three days. He could not imagine how long three months would be.

They soon arrived at the pizza restaurant and went inside. Just as they were about to sit down, Mac's phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Hi, Handsome," Jo said.

Mac smiled. "Hi."

"We're here. I've been working on some stuff."

"I figured."

"So what are you doing? Working on some big case?"

"We're at a pizza parlor."

"A pizza parlor? What happened? Did the chef toss the wrong dough?"

Mac chuckled. "No, we're eating."

"Oh, so you're out with someone? Better not be another woman."

Mac looked at Lindsey across the table. "Yeah, I'm out with a pretty redhead," he said.

Lindsey looked at Danny with a smile. "He sure is cheerful all of a sudden," she remarked.

"Yeah, must be Jo on that phone," Danny replied.

"A redhead?" Jo asked. "I didn't know you liked red hair or I could have dyed mine."

Mac almost laughed trying to picture Jo with red hair. "No, I like yours just fine the way it is," he said.

Jo laughed as she knew who Mac was talking about. "Well, I'm glad you're not sitting around depressed."

"Well, I was a little until you called."

"I've only been gone a few hours."

"I know but I'm used to you being around and I've been working on paperwork all morning and I've had nothing else to do."

"A boring day, huh?"

"Kinda."

Just then, Mac's phone beeped. He looked at it to see a text message and then he heard Danny's phone ring as well as Jason's. "I guess I spoke too soon," Mac said. "We just got a text."

"You better get busy then. Talk to you later."

"Okay."

Mac took a bite of his pizza. "Well, I guess it is back to the old drawing board," he said.

Jason looked at Mac. "What is 'the old drawing board'?" he asked.

"It's an old expression. Don't you know that everything has not always been done on computers?"

"Sure, but I wasn't around then."

"Well, we figured things out then too."

"Yeah, but it took a lot longer."

"And probably wasn't as accurate," Lindsey added.

"Now just what if all the computers died tomorrow?" Mac asked. "What would you guys do?"

"Panic."

Mac chuckled. "You would know the value of all us older people then."

"Oh, come on, Mac," Danny said. "You would miss computers if they all died tomorrow."

"Sure I would but I would adjust."

"Would be a quiet lonely world."

"I guess we wouldn't know what is going on in every corner of the world."

"We might have less stress," Lindsey remarked.

"We probably would."

"You have to just think about the fact that there are news channels going twenty-four hours a day."

"Uh huh." Mac finished his slice of pizza. "You guys better hurry. We have to get going."

"Swallow it and run," Danny said. "No wonder we don't get fat."

They finished eating and headed for the crime scene. Mac supposed he would have plenty to keep his mind occupied today.


End file.
